pull of the moon
by Kindred01
Summary: He watched unable to do anything as Voldemort ordered Fenrir to bite Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Draco watched as Harry was thrown in front of the Dark Lord, the dark haired teen looked ill he face was pale and there was beads of sweat rolling down his face. The blonde stood there froze he felt his mother warp her hand around his. "Harry it's so nice you could join us." Voldemort smiled as he stood up and walked over to the boy.

"The feeling isn't mutual." Harry said, as he looked up at the red eyed man. The Dark Lord chuckled as he caught Harry's chin with his fingers and lifted his head up to look at him in the eyes, He smiled as he lowered his face to the green eyed boy and then kissed him on the lips.

Harry jerked back but the Dark Lord held him in place as he kept kissing him, with is arms tied behind his back Harry was unable to push the snake face man off him. Pulling back from the teen he looked down at him "I have always wanted to do that to you." He chuckled

"Do you want me to puke on you now or the next time you try and shove you fork tongue into my mouth." Harry snarled, Voldemort let out a hissing laughter before he looked at the man behind the teen

"Fenrir." He called out. Harry eyes widen as the large wolf walked out from the crowed of Death Eater grinning. Voldemort spun Harry around and forced him to look at werewolf. "Let's see if Dumbledore wants a hero as a werewolf." He grinned, as he pushed Harry to the sliver haired wolf. Harry fell onto his front at the bare feet of the alpha wolf his knees hit the marble ground with a crack

"What a pretty fawn." He purred, as he pulled Harry up by his arms making the teen cried out at the pain in his knees as Fenrir started to let his hands roam over his body.

The teen squirmed and whimpered as he tried to pull away from him. Draco felt sick he remembered Fenrir doing the same to him before he turned 16, the Dark Lord was pissed off with his father for failing him so many times that he made a spectacle of Draco. Living up to his threat biting the children of those Death Eaters who had failed him as the ultimate punishment. He had a crowd gathered around him like this as Fenrir groped him and took pleasure in his tears and whimpers. Harry was no different he wasn't crying but he was wince as the wolf clawed along his chest and stomach. He was whispering things in the teen ears just like he had done with him and Draco shivered as he turned away. "I can smell him on you? My pup he will be so heartbroken to learn what has become of his cub." He growled as he ripped Harry's shirt open and licked long his shoulder and up his necked to his chin.

"Go and fetch a sliver ball!" Harry snapped "Or better yet get your balls back from Voldemort!" He snarled at him, growling at the boy's cheek Fenrir and spun him around and looked at him in the face "I'm not scared of you!" He yelled "And I'm not scared of your bite!" Growled more deeply Fenrir grabbed handfuls of the black unruly hair and pulled his head back before he sunk his fangs into the crease of Harry's neck and shoulder.

The blonde spun his head around when he heard Harry back chat at the wolf before Fenrir bite him, he really wanted to hate Harry but he could not he wished he could face the monsters in his life and tell them what he thought of them. He saw Harry's green eyes glistening in unshed tears as he bite his bottom lip trying to stop himself from screaming. Blood was running down his chin from where he sliced though his lips, growling Fenrir pulled back and licked the bite cleaning before he licked the blood of Harry's chin "I think you're going to be my favourite." He smirked, before looking up at the Dark Lord "Can I keep this one?" He asked

"No Fenrir you can't keep him." He turned his head to look right at Draco and grinned "Draco come and collect your new pack mate." He asked, the blonde froze and stood there looking at the red eyed man "Now Draco." He ordered, moving towards Harry as he swayed on the spotted his hand now free lay limply by his side.

He reached out and gently took Harry by his elbow and then warped his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him back towards his mother and father. Harry didn't seem to react as he stood there, his legs gave out from under him leaving Draco to holding him up "Lucius I want a word with you in private." The Dark Lord asked, there was something that the young Malfoy didn't like about the look but kept quiet as he scooped Harry up and carrying him out the room.

It was hours before Lucius Malfoy returned to his home he turned to his wife who was stood waiting for him. "Where are they?" He asked, Narcissa looked at him with a worry face

"What did he want to see you about?" She asked

"I need to see Draco first." He said to her, she nodded and then lead him to the guest chambers. They stood in the door away for a short moment and watched as Draco sitting by Harry's bed side. "Draco." He called out, the blonde teen looked up at his father as the entered the room

"Your back." Draco whispered, he remembered the first 24 hours after the bite when normal loudness of voices hurt his ears. "What did he want?" He asked, as he looked back at the dark haired teen sleeping on the bed.

"Draco what is your feelings for Potter?" He asked, the blonde teen looked up at him and tilted his head

"I…" He was going to say he hated him, but that was a lie he sighed and looked down at Harry's and his hand together "We are friends, haven since our third year he is the only one at Hogwarts he know about me being a werewolf." He said, as he rubbed the back of Harry's hand with his thumb, "He has helped me out." He felt his eyes burn as he thought about the last time they met. "We might be a little more than just friends. He said as he kissed Harry's hand.

Lucius nodded as he rubbed his hand down his face "Good…good because he has decide that you are to marry Potter." Draco's head snapped back up his eyes changing to a soft amber, but it still had his mother and father wincing

"What?" He asked

"He wants him out of this war once and for all, he thinks it a waste to kill him will all the power and someone might have slips and said that he caught you kissing him." Draco narrowed his eyes

"Pansy that bitch." He growled, Lucius turned to Narcissa who was stood by the door she was looking at her boy. Harry whimpered and curled up even more on himself making Draco lean in and ran his fingers through the thick black hair calming him down.

"Draco…"

"I want to speak to Harry when he wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Harry woke to his head thumping, he curled up even more on the bed as his mind started to work and he realised he is in someone's bed. His eyes shot open and he bolted up right and hugged the head bored as he looked around the sliver, green and black room. He remembered the bite on his shoulder and he remembered the Dark Lord kissing him. "I'm a werewolf." He whispered to himself as he touched the scar on his shoulder. The wound on his shoulder was now just a scar but he was scared shitless at where he was and whose bed he was in…and who the fuck dressed me in silk green PJs…he thought.

The bed room door open and in walked Draco the blonde looked up to see Harry hugging the headboard "Its okay your safe." Draco whispered softly "You're in the guess room at my father's home." He told him as he carried a tray into the room and placed it on the small table.

"D…Draco." Harry called to him, the blonde smiled weakly to him and then sat on the bed far enough to let Harry come to him. The dark haired boy uncurled himself and sat on his knees and looked down at the bed "I got bit." He whispered

"I know I was there." Harry looked up at him and they just looked at each other, Harry knew that Draco couldn't have done anything to help him not without causing more pain to both of them. "I wanted to help you." He said

"I know." He whispered, as he warped his arms around himself.

"Harry I know being a wolf is scary and…"

"I'm not scared at being a werewolf, I'm scared what is going to happen now? Because Voldemort was right you know, the wizarding world will not want a werewolf as a hero." He said.

"You didn't want to be a hero to being with?" Draco asked with a confused look, Harry moved closer to him and rubbed his neck where the scar is. He could feel his wolf uncurl itself and purr in his mind at being near Draco

"No I don't want to be a hero I hate it and I hate what Dumbledore makes me but look at how Wizard world treat Remus, he can't find a decent job and people shun him." Draco took Harry's hand and felt a soft buzz through their touch.

The pull was strong and the blonde found himself leaning in and kissing Harry on the lips, the dark haired teen kissed back before he warped his arms around Draco's shoulders. Their wolves were driving them to be closer, Harry growled at him and Draco growled "Do you remember the bathroom before Ron rushed in and ruined the mood." The blonde asked, Harry's eyes turned amber as he nuzzled Draco's neck breathing in his scent

"I remember you pulling me into the toilet stall ad push me against the wall and then fucking me. You were nothing but claws and growls as you biting my shirt so you wouldn't bite me." Harry growled softly at him

"I remember you took the blame for that Red head menaces." Draco smiled, Harry titled his head at him and frowned

"Shut up I don't want to talk about Ron and his jealous rage I just want you to fuck me." He asked, he wasn't sure where this despite need to have Draco. It must be like what the blonde felt in the toilets. Draco growled once again and then pined Harry to the bed and started to kiss him.

Sometime later…

Draco dragged Harry from the bed room and down into the hexagons conservatory where his mother and father were waiting for them. Harry was wearing Draco's shirt and trousers he watched everyone in the room as Draco guided him towards the chair "Would you like a cup of tea." Narcissa asked him, Harry looked up at her and smiled

"That would be nice thank you." He whispered, as he looked down as the blonde woman poured the cup of amber liquid into the cup and then pushed it towards him. Draco sat next to him and watched his face as the sun filtered through the windows

"Draco have you talked to Pot…Harry about what was asked?" Lucius asked as he watched the dark haired boy

"No I have not." The blonde growled

"What have you two been doing up there this whole time?" He snapped at his son, Draco just raised an eye brow at him as he leaned forwards to grab his tea.

"What do you to tell me?" Harry asked as he turned to the blonde next to him, Draco sipped his tea as he heard the fire place roar into life.

"The Dark Lord has ordered that you and my son are to marry." Harry frowned and turned to Draco when he saw Severus and Remus walk into the room.

"Remus!"

Harry stood up quicker than anyone could blink and ran to the arms of the ash blonde wolf "Oh my cub." He whispered as he warped his arms around him. The dark haired boy held onto him and let Remus hug him. Draco watched the pair his eyes never leaving the way the older wolf touched his mate. Remus pulled back and cupped the newly turned wolf "I'm so sorry." He said as he looked at the crescent moon scar on Harry's shoulder

"It's not your fault Remus I'm not scared at being a wolf." He smiled. Draco growled loudly making everyone turn around to face him.

Severus was talking to Lucius heatedly and then stopped as he turned to Draco whose eyes were bright amber and was snarling at Remus. The older wolf titled his head at him before looking down at Harry and sighed "Draco?" Narcissa snapped at her son as he stood up

"Relax Lady Malfoy he is protecting his pregnant mate." Remus said, Harry looked back at godfather in shock.


End file.
